


Jaspdanvid Week 2019

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Jasper and David have been best friends since grade school. Their Senior year they manage to befriend a strange new boy, and the course of their lives is changed forever.Each chapter fills the relevant prompt for that day and creates a single story.





	1. High School

_Sunday: First Time/Confession/High School_

First day of Senior year. Jasper and David met at the flagpole to walk in together and compare schedules. As they’d hoped, every class together. Yes! They always picked all the same classes at the same time, but for the last three years things were moved around and they ended up with a few separate classes. Not this year though! Woohoo!

“This means we can do lunch together every day!” David exclaimed.

“Rad! I’m so glad our last year we get to spend a hundred percent of it together!”

“Me too! I hope we can get lockers close together too.”

“Maybe they’ll do what they did last year and have some people share. Would you want to share with me?”

“Well duh!” David nudged him with an elbow, “you’re my number one best friend! Of course we’ll share!”

“Wicked!” Jasper threw an arm around David and pulled him close. “Best bros for liiiife!”

“Best bros for life! Hahaha!”

They entered the building to congregate in the gym with everyone else. They sat on the first row and chatted while others joined and filled the stands. Eventually, a bell sounded and the staff hanging around got into a group in front of the student body. A short assembly was held, then they were divided up into groups by year and sent to separate areas to be assigned lockers. Like last year, there was a shortage of lockers and many students would have to share. Jasper jumped up and put his and David’s names on the list. They were assigned locker 418, a top locker. 

They high-fived. Score!!

Soon enough they were dismissed to go to their second hour classes, since orientation had taken up all of first hour. They hurried to History IV to make sure they got seats close together. They did. Yay!!

The rest of the morning was spent much the same. Hurrying to their locker, then the next period to get seats together. The first day of classes was always easy. Just introductions and going over the syllabus and passing out relevant books. There was a lot of chatter and catching up to do from summer break, so most of the classes were just spent talking. The teachers enjoyed it just as much as the student.

Finally, lunch. They found their group of friends and sat down, eager for some good gossip and mediocre food. 

“So, did you two manage to get some classes together this year?” Len asked.

“All of ‘em!” David said.

“And the same locker!” Jasper added. They high-fived.

Maria smirked. “So, when’s the wedding?”

“Haha, very funny,” David rolled his eyes.

“You always gotta harsh our vibe, huh?” Jasper huffed.

“You two are attached at the hip. Might as well put a ring on something!”

“We’re just friends,” David said.

“Yeah,” Jasper agreed, “best bros for life.”

Yes, friends. Just… friends.

“Well-” Len was about to make some sort of argument with his nonsensical ‘logic’ and ‘facts’ when Garth interrupted.

“There’s a new kid,” Garth blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

The table looked at him. “Okay?” Maria said. “You act like it’s a secret.”

“It was…” Garth wilted, “the school told mom and she told me and said I couldn’t tell anyone, but- but- I have to tell someone!”

Ah, teachers and their kids always got the best intel. 

“Tell us that there’s a new kid? Doesn’t seem that pressing,” Len dismissed.

“No, it’s the other stuff about him.”

“Oh?” Len grinned and leaned closer, eyes alight, “do tell.”

“You can’t tell anyone else! Or my mom that I told you!”

“What’s said at the table doesn’t leave the table,” Jasper reminded, “we don’t have any classes with your mom anyway.”

“Ugh…” Garth looked around, then leaned in. “Okay, so… Apparently, he only goes to school part time. His parents home-school him some, but because their course is so different than what’s state-mandated he has to attend at least some public school. That’s the word, anyway. So, he’s only here in the afternoons. His parents are like super religious so they’re really strict and he’s probably super weird. My mom told me I should be nice to him and try to make friends, but… I don’t do _weird_.”

"That's terrible…" David said. "I hope he's okay…"

"We should get him into our friend group," Jasper suggested.

Len scoffed, "he's only going to be here- what? Three hours? We probably won't even meet him. He probably has to go straight home after too."

Jasper grimaced. "Well if we _do_ meet him, we should be _nice_."

"Well obviously. What, you think I'm going to spit in his face or something??" 

"I didn't say that."

"Well it feels like it was implied-"

Maria put her hands between them, "okaaayy enough with _that _conversation. Garth, how was your summer?"

\--

AP English was after lunch. It would be a smaller class size since it was advanced, but that didn't stop them from hurrying to make sure they got seats together. They entered the room laughing over a silly joke, only to go dead silent a second later.

In the back of the room, sitting all alone, was a boy with clothes so painfully white they blended in with the wall behind him. His blonde hair and pale skin nearly blended in too. The only thing that really stuck out were his blue eyes, which were focused on them.

He looked like a ghost.

A very, very cUTE GHOST!!

Jasper was already hurrying down the aisle of desks. "Hello! Mind if we sit next to you?? I'm Jasper!" He didn't wait for an answer as he plopped into a desk right beside him.

David followed suit, choosing the seat directly in front of Jasper. "Hi! I'm David! Are you new??" The answer was obvious but it was rude to make assumptions.

The boys eyes were watchful, his face disturbingly neutral. After about a second of dead silence he suddenly smiled. It was big and showed off his bleach-white teeth, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hello! My name is Daniel! Yes, I'm new here! Pleasure to make your acquaintances!"

“So, where’re you from?” Jasper asked.

“Oh, I don’t know! We move every year!” His voice was upbeat but somehow… empty.

“That sucks…” David said sympathetically. “So you have to start at a new school every year, or…?”

“Yes! I used to be exclusively homeschooled, but the last three years I have attended high school part time!”

“It must be hard to make friends…” Jasper mentioned.

“Oh, I don’t need friends! I do just fine on my own! But your sympathy is appreciated!”

“Aren’t you lonely…?”

“I’m completely fine!” Daniel’s smile was unwavering.

David and Jasper glanced at each other. Alright, this kid was pretty weird, but mostly he just seemed… sad. Smile be damned, there was no joy in his eyes. He needed friends and with one look they both knew they were about to work their butts off to be his. 

_Operation: Be Daniel’s Besties_ was a go.

\--

_O:BDB_ was not going well. They only had one class with him and as soon school was out he went home. Three weeks in and they hadn’t gotten him to agree to hang out even five minutes after the last bell so they could see him off for the day. They hadn’t cracked the fake smile, hadn’t gotten any personal information from him, and hadn’t heard so much as one, single, _genuine _laugh. And they threw hilarious jokes at him all the time! But, it was always the same reaction…

“Haha, that’s funny!” Said in that upbeat but somehow dead voice.

It was horrid.

The Friday of the third week they came in to find him in his usual seat, but he wasn’t smiling. He didn’t even smile when he saw them, at least not at first. 

“Are you okay?” David asked as he sat down in front of Daniel. 

“Yes…! I’m great…!” He forced a smile, but it looked even faker than before. 

“Are you sick?” Jasper asked from beside him.

“No! No certainly not!” He seemed a bit panicked. “Sickness is weakness in the eyes of Lord Xeemug! I’m not sick! Just tired! But I appreciate your sympathy!”

Jasper and David glanced at one another. Xeemug had been mentioned a few times now. It worried them. David gave Jasper a nod, signaling that he should take this one. Jasper was good at handling potentially sensitive issues.

“Okay,” Jasper said, choosing his words carefully, “sorry that you’re tired. That sucks. Why does Lord Xeemug consider sickness a weakness?” He had picked up enough by now to figure out this was some sort of religious deity. 

“Sickness means impurities have entered your body! We have to remain pure in the eyes of Lord Xeemug or we won’t be allowed to ascend!”

“Ascend?”

“Yes! Once Lord Xeemug is ready for us, we can ascend to a higher plain! There we can serve him on one of his millions of planets! If we do very well in this plain, then we may even get to rule one of His planets!”

The duo exchanged quick looks that clearly said _‘oh my **GOD’**_but said nothing to indicate their horror. In fact, this was a huge breakthrough and they had to follow it as far as they could. No shying away, no turning back.

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Jasper said, “where did you learn that?”

“My parents passed this knowledge to me! We read scriptures every night and hold a weekly church meeting for other followers to join!”

David’s eyes went wide as saucers. “Isn’t that a _cult-_?!”

“-COOL!!” Jasper spoke over him. “That is so cool, wow! Super rad, dude! You’re so lucky wow!”

“Oh, thank you!” Daniel smiled brighter. “Gosh, usually people say very mean things when I tell them about all this!”

“We would never!” Jasper reassured. “We’re your friends. We wouldn't be mean to you or make fun of you or anything like that! You can tell us anything!”

“Oh, that’s kind, but I’m not allowed to be friends with anyone outside the church!” Daniel said. His smile faltered just a hair.

“Oh… Well, could hear more about your church sometime? Maybe we could all hang out after school and you could bring a book?”

“That would be wonderful! I will have to approve a time with my parents! They will want you to come to our house to listen to a prepared sermon-”

“Couldn’t you just tell us?” David asked. “I mean… I really like how you talk about stuff… and I’d hate to bother your parents. They sound so busy.”

Daniel hesitated, his smile faltering further. “They… wouldn't like me hanging around others unsupervised…”

“Well, just think it over,” Jasper said. “We like you a lot and we’d love to hang with you more, man. We just want to hear more about you and Xeemug!”

His smile widened again. “Alright! I will speak to my parents about staying after school one day! I’m sure they would love for me to help spread The Word!”

“Sure thing, dude,” Jasper gave him a thumbs up. “Lookin’ forward to it.”

By that time, other students had taken their seats and the teacher was flipping through papers on the desk. The bell rang, signaling the start of class. But, before they had to get their supplies out and start, David felt the need to say one final thing. He reached out and lightly touched Daniel’s arm. “Danny, it’s okay to get sick… Sometimes the impurities are really strong and being sick just means your body is fighting extra hard to stay pure… And it’ll win, because you’re stronger than the impurities. You’re the most pure person I know. You’ll be well again soon, okay?”

Daniel’s smile was gone. His eyes were wide, shock and confusion evident. “But- I-...” He searched David’s face for a sign of dishonesty. He didn’t find it. “I… Thank you… Your sympath- Your _kindness… _is deeply appreciated, David…”

David smiled gently and patted his arm. “You’re welcome. We’re _really _looking forward to hanging out with you more. I hope we can soon.” He let his hand slide off and turned around to face forward.

Jasper watched Daniel’s lips twitch and his eyes focus on his desk, rather than toward the front of the classroom. They soon became distant and he was silent the rest of the hour.

\--

Monday. Daniel was all smiles. His eyes were a bit brighter than usual. “My parents agreed to let me ‘hang out’ with you both!”

“Woohoo!” They cheered.

“They’ve requested that you meet with them first after school though! They pick me up by the sign at the end of the lot. Would that be acceptable?”

_Dangit!_

“Of _course_!” Jasper said as enthusiastically as possible.

“We would _love _to!” David was glad he knew how to fake a genuine smile, because he did not love this.

But, _Operation: Be Daniel’s Besties_ must go on.

\--

Daniel’s parents were something out of a nightmare. They were all smiles with nothing behind the eyes, their words somehow cutting despite being as polite as Daniel’s had been. They had questions, some pointed, that seemed to be memorized from a list and meant to determine if Jasper and David were good enough to be friends with Daniel. 

They passed the strange test.

They also liiieeeddd. Lied more than they ever had in their entire lives. 

Worth it though!!! Because that Wednesday Daniel was permitted to stay after school. The only stipulation was that either David or Jasper was to drop him off at his home by 5pm. That only gave them about an hour to hang out, but it was enough.

They sat down on the grass outside the baseball field, where they could watch people practice. Daniel brought a few books on Xeemug, but didn’t get them out of his bag. “Did you guys read the pamphlets I gave you yesterday?” Daniel asked. He seemed so… relaxed. Far more than they’d ever seen him before.

They both nodded eagerly. “We even quizzed each other!” David stated proudly. “Go ahead! Ask us anything!!”

Daniel smiled. Not his big fake one. A small one. Soft. Genuine. “Heh, wow… You really… Wow…”

“What?” Jasper tilted his head quizzically.

“You read it all and you still want to hang out with me?”

“Well, duh!!” 

“No one ever has before. It’s a bit… much for most people.” 

David and Jasper looked at one another. “Well…” David started.

“Yeah, it was… interesting…” Jasper said. “But, we really wanted to hang out with you. What’s important to you is important to us too. We’re _friends_.”

“And you can tell us all about Xeemug! Or anything you want! We’ll happily hear it!” 

Truth be told, they weren’t that interested and what they’d read had been… scary. But, they could tell Daniel needed someone, anyone, to just listen for a while. To offer friendship and a shoulder to lean on with no judgement. He clearly didn’t get that at home. That was obvious from his parents demeanor. Terrible people.

Daniel was smiling, but it faded. An expression they’d never seen him wear took its place. Frustration. “I- I don’t _want _to talk about Xeemug!” His fists were clenched and trembling. A boy on the edge, finally free of a microscope and dying to release emotions he’d buried for too long. “I’m sick of it! All day every day in and out twenty-four seven! It never ends! Scriptures and recitals and sermons and- and-! I’m just so _sick _of it!” He let out a little sob and wiped tears from his eyes.

Jasper and David were in shock. Jasper gathered himself first. “Okay. We don’t have to talk about it. What would you like to talk about?”

“I don’t know…! I’m sorry!” He covered his face. “This is such terrible manners! I’m really so sorry! I didn’t mean to drag you out here just to cry! I don’t know what’s come over me I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, hey!” David scooted over, setting practically against him. He put a reassuring arm around him. “You didn’t drag us out here. We want to be here! If anything, we dragged you! And it’s _okay _to cry! If you’re hurting, then you need to!”

Jasper was on Daniel’s other side, rubbing his back. “It sounds like you’ve had waaayyy too much Xeemug. I would have exploded by now! You’re way tougher than me!”

“Heh, thanks…” Daniel sniffed and seemed to calm down. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jasper said. “Cry it out, man. We won’t judge. Bawl like a toddler who dropped his ice cream.”

The next sound was so unexpected that they thought it was a sob. It wasn’t. It was a _laugh_. Soft but _genuine_. Daniel was giggling as he wiped his eyes. “Thank you… I think I’m okay though. I think I just needed that little bit. You guys are- are really great friends. I mean I assume. I’ve never had friends.”

“Well, now you have two best friends!!” David beamed. “We’ll always be here when you need us and we’ll never ever judge and you can cry if you want and we can talk about anything in the whole world!! Best bros for life!!”

“Best bros for life!” Jasper cheered.

Daniel smiled and sat up straighter. “Hah, okay… Best bros for life.”

_Operation: Be Daniel’s Besties_ was a **success**.


	2. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is chunky with less substance than others and mostly just summarizes a two-year time skip. Hope you enjoy anyway <3

_Monday: Proposal/Flowers/Hope_

Last day of Senior year. A day Jasper and David had been looking forward to for over half their lives. It was spoiled though. Bittersweet. Daniel would be moving again. Out of state. Out of touch.

In six months they’d become _close_. Meeting in the hall between classes, walking together to the end of the lot to see Daniel off, hanging out every single Wednesday. They’d even been able to have a sleepover once, AND go to prom together! Both under the guise that they would be spreading The Word of Xeemug, which they did not do. Daniel had been given pamphlets to hand out at prom. David gave them all to a teacher he was buddies with, who went and shredded them so Daniel’s parents wouldn't find any in a trash can, should they check.

Not to mention the times Daniel had snuck out after dark to hang with them. They’d go out of town, lay on the hood of David’s car or the back of Jasper’s pickup (whoever had more gas that night), gaze at the stars, and talk about anything and everything, except Xeemug. On chilly nights they’d move a little closer together. It was never strange and never pointed out.

A Senior year to remember. 

That afternoon found them not walking Daniel to the end of the lot, but sneaking into the computer room for one last hang-out. It would have to be quick though. His parents were not patient people.

Daniel handed them both a small scrap of paper with an address on it. “I found out where we’re going. It’s a compound, or something, way up north. There’s a PO box already set up for it. Maybe you can send me letters?” 

“Yes!” David held the scrap close to his heart. “Of course we will!”

“We’ll send letters and pictures and whatever we can!” Jasper added. “Please take care of yourself, man. You’re strong. You can get free of all this.”

Daniel nodded. He knew by now that Xeemug was BS. All of his questions were met with punishment by his parents, so he’d taken his books and questions to his friends. They’d agreed with him about the hypocrisies, the blatant lies, the obvious contradictions. So many things just didn’t add up. So many things just didn’t seem right. But, he was stronger now than he had been before. He could escape them soon enough. Maybe he’d be able to come back here and be with his friends too. “I know. I will. We’ll see each other again soon. BBFLs.”

“**BBFLs**,” Jasper and David repeated with matching, sad smiled.

Daniel took a steadying breath. “I need to go soon, but… there’s something I have to get off my chest. I understand if it’s- if you won’t like me as much afterward, but I have to be honest. Best friends are always honest.” He’d learned so much from them. They had a right to know. 

“Of course, dude. No judgements.”

“What is it?”

Another breath. He let it out slowly. “I… I have a crush on _both _of you.”

Their mouths fell open.

“I have for a few months now,” Daniel continued. “I just… I felt like I should be honest about that. You both mean so much to me… more than you’ll ever know. I just- I hope it’s okay-” his eyes began to water. He quickly wiped the tears away.

“Of course it’s okay!” David gasped, teary-eyed as well. “I have a crush on you too!”

“So do I!” Jasper laughed, relieved. Christ, this had been weighing on him!

“Really? That’s such a relief, I-” Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’m going to miss you both so much… I wish I could stay…”

“Maybe-” David started, stopped, made himself start again because this was the last time they’d get to see each other maybe ever and there was no holding back now, “maybe I could kiss you before you go? We could?”

Daniel tinted pink. “You’d want to?”

“Duh,” Jasper said.

“Okay. I’d really like that. I’ve never kissed anyone before though…”

“I have!” David was over the moon with joy! He didn’t hesitate to gently cup Daniel’s face and lean in. The kiss was a little sloppy, very inexperienced, but it was the nicest kiss he’d ever had.

Daniel was in a pleasant sort of daze when they parted. “Wow…”

“My turn,” Jasper cupped his face next, finding this entire exchange more amusing than embarrassing, and pressed their lips together. His kiss was more firm and lasted just a tad longer. He wanted to draw the moment out as long as possible. He never wanted Daniel to leave. He wished the three of them could just- could get an apartment together and live life. Wouldn't that be amazing?

But, all good things come to an end. They parted, heavy hearted, and all agreed that that was that. Daniel needed to go, before his parents came looking. They left the computer lab and hurried out the doors. Once outside they walked more slowly, taking their time to get to the car parked at the end of the lot.

They arrived too soon. Daniel climbed into the back. He waved to them out the window. They waved back and without really thinking they clasped hands, squeezing tight for reassurance. Daniel saw, smiled, and that was the last they saw of him.

David and Jasper stood at the end of the lot a long while, watched until the car was no longer in sight. There was a heavy emptiness in their chests that would soon give away to ache once it really settled in that Daniel was gone.

“David,” Jasper whispered when the silence became too much.

“Yeah?” David whispered too.

“I’ve had a crush on you since eight grade.” Might as well just say it. All three of them had gotten close. He’d been shy about it before, but with Daniel’s confession came confidence and the realization that he’d really just been blind this whole time.

“Me too,” David replied. It was obvious now that they’d been more than friends for a long time. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’d love to.”

“Could I kiss you?”

“It would make me so happy if you did.” He smiled, sad but thankful. Their feelings were out in the open now. They could be a couple, could love and depend on each other, and maybe one day Daniel could join them again.

Jasper smiled too. He squeezed David’s hand again and leaned in. They met in the middle, their first kiss of many to come.

\--

Letters went, but none ever returned. They heard nothing from Daniel despite writing consistently to him for almost a year. A few letters a week at first, which dwindled to one a month, then a couple months, then nothing. They sent pictures or snippets of funny comics from the newspaper or laminated leaves and flowers with every letter. Nothing ever came back. No returned mail or replies from Daniel. Mail simply disappeared into the void.

They told themselves and each other that he was surely receiving and loving everything they sent, but his parents wouldn't allow him to send anything back. Mr. and Mrs. Drowland had come to dislike them by the end of the year, so that made sense.

But, it was hard to send letters knowing a reply would never come. Eventually, as life took its course, they stopped writing.

Jasper took classes at a local college and was able to get into Machining. It paid well, though it could be a little dangerous if not careful. David found a job at a hardware store that paid decently. He loved being surrounded by the smell of wood all day. They rented a little two-bedroom house in the suburbs. 

Jasper proposed on their two-year anniversary. A wedding date was set. ‘Save The Date’s made and sent, followed soon by invitations.

As they were finishing up, David picked up one of their extras and gazed at it. “...Jas?”

“Yes, my love,” Jasper didn’t look up from his work; putting decorative stickers on the backs of the envelopes to seal them.

“I want to send one to Daniel.”

That made him look up. He smiled and stopped his task to grab a pen and a blank envelope. “Absolutely!” He had the address memorized and wrote it neatly on the front.

David smiled. “Thank you.” He opened the invitation to make a special note on it.

_Daniel, _

_ I hope you’ve gotten our other letters, and that this finds you well. We miss you dearly and would be so honored if you could attend. Maybe we could even pick up where we left off? We hope to hear from you soon. _

_ Love, David & Jasper (your BBFLs)_

He passed it to Jasper, who slipped it into its envelope. It was sealed, stamped, and added to the pile. “I hope we hear from him…” Jasper whispered. “To be honest, I’ve been… scared. I hope he’s okay…”

David reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. “Me too. Maybe he got away and is living a good life far away.”

“I hope so.”

\--

A month ticked by. Most of the RSVPs attached to the invites had been returned to them. Daniel's had not. 

David was heartbroken, despite trying to keep his hopes up. That letter would never come though, he knew. Daniel was not coming. His best friend was gone, hopefully somewhere he was happy and loved. He deserved as much.

Evening news droned in the background while they made dinner. They didn't really watch it, just sort of listened to headlines while waiting for the weather to be covered. They had a hike planned for the weekend and were hopeful it would be pleasant out.

_"Now we bring you news from out of state. Some of you may recall Jonestown, a settlement that committed mass suicide in the late 70's. Well, there's been a repeat."_

That was interesting enough to make David stop what he was doing and lean out of the kitchen to watch. 

An overhead shot of some kind of compound was on screen. It appeared empty, but in an eerie sort of way. A sick feeling began to rise in David's gut.

_"The compound, called 'Lawrenceville' by its inhabitants, is a large community based in Oregon of followers of the God 'Xeemug.' Little was known about the settlement and last night they took their secrets with them."_

A dizziness made David stumble and catch himself on the wall. "Jasper-" he called, breathless.

Jasper hurried into the living room to see what the issue was.

_"The cult was found this morning to have committed mass suicide. Bodies filled the church on site and police speculate it was done by drinking spiked punch. Police have not yet confirmed whether they believe the members all knew what they were drinking. No word yet on whether there were any survivors."_

They were both on the floor by then, Jasper on his knees and David with his head buried.

“That’s his compound, isn’t it…?” Jasper breathed. “It has to be… Oh my God…”

“He’s dead-! He’s dead!!” David cried into his arms. 

Jasper shifted, sat on his butt, and put an arm around him. “Maybe he already escaped. Maybe he survived.”

“You _know _he didn’t…” He didn’t mean to be harsh or pessimistic but- but- the chances were so slim. He didn’t want to continue to hope. He wanted to just get it over with. Grieve. Accept. Move on. Keep Daniel close and alive through memories. He didn’t want to hope that he’d show up at their door one day because he wouldn't.

Jasper leaned on him. “I know…” he whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut and let tears slide down his cheeks.

A dear friend gone, long before his time.

\--

Three weeks and they were still having a hard time with the news. There were few updates, mostly on more prominent members of the compound and statements from people living close by and restating what had already been said. Word was that there was a single survivor, but their information was being guarded for their own safety.

Jasper prayed it was Daniel. David knew it wasn’t. 

Life went on. 

Slowly. 

Painfully.

They dug up an old yearbook. Daniel’s parents had refused to let him have his picture in it with his class, but Maria was on the yearbook committee and they’d managed to slip her a few pictures to throw in here and there. David’s favorite was the three of them at prom doing the Can Can. It was the only way they’d figured out that all three of them could dance together at the same time, plus it was a ton of fun! Half the class joined them before it was over with. Great times. 

Jasper’s favorite was one they’d taken in the city on one of their Wednesday outings. In an alley near the convenience store where they always got slushies was some graffiti that read “Daniel is a DICK” that had been there for some years. They made a sign and had Daniel stand in front of the graffiti, blocking the word “DICK.” The picture they took featured just Daniel, holding a sign that read “Pretty Cool Guy!” and giving a thumbs up. The open-mouthed, over-exaggerated smile made him look so carefree. So handsome.

_God _he missed him.

They were just sitting down to dinner when there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” David said, getting up from the table. He peeked through the peephole to make sure it wasn’t some maniac-

NO FUCKING WAY

A strangled noise left him without him really noticing while he struggled with the lock. A second later the door was yanked open and he prayed his eyes hadn’t deceived him.

They hadn’t.

On their doorstep stood Daniel. He looked awful. Bags under his eyes, hair a mess, clothes disheveled, and so very pale. Like a ghost. 

An incredibly handsome ghost.

David shocked them all when he just started sobbing. “OH MY GOD!!” Daniel was especially startled, frightened confusion written all over his face, as if he was afraid he’d done something wrong. But, David lurched forward and threw his arms around him. “_**DANNY!!**_” He sobbed into his chest, clinging to him like a drowning man. 

Then Jasper was there, and his arms wrapped around Daniel too. “Oh my God- Daniel!” He squeezed him tightly and buried his face in his hair. It was unwashed, a very un-Daniel like quality. 

Through it all, Daniel stood and allowed whatever happened to happen. He put his arms around David cautiously. “Oh, uh. I didn’t realize you had missed me so much. I apologize.”

_“Don’t apologize!”_ David cried into his stomach.

“Of _course _we missed you!” Jasper set him free, only to put his hands on his back and usher him inside. They all stumbled in and the door was closed. 

David grabbed Daniel’s face and kissed him. There was no hesitation, no second thought. Their lips connected and lingered. It felt like Heaven. It felt good and right and meant to be. David deepened it before finally pulling away. Tears rolled down his cheeks, while his thumbs caressed Daniel’s face. His beautiful, perfect face. 

Daniel looked confused though. “Why are you crying? Have I upset you?”

“No, never! _Never_,” he smiled, teary-eyed. Daniel was alive and safe and here. This was like the best dream he ever had and he prayed it wasn’t one. Please don’t wake up.

“We thought you were dead!” Jasper was rubbing Daniel’s back. Up and down. Slow and soothing, at least for him. He just needed physical contact. He needed to make sure this was real and Daniel was real and things would be okay.

“Oh… I’m very sorry for that. I didn’t mean to ignore your letters, I just-”

“Not that!” David said.

“Didn’t you hear the news??” Jasper said. “Lawrenceville… We- we thought you…”

“Oh,” it finally clicked for him. He looked at the floor. “Yes, I… know about that… I was there.”

“You were the survivor??”

“I was."

"How??"

Daniel drew into himself, keeping his arms tucked close to his chest. "I… don't really want to talk about it…"

"Okay! We won't," Jasper was quick to reassure, "just like old times. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

"Thank you."

"We were just sitting down to dinner! Join us?" He gestured to the table, where their untouched plates sat.

"Oh, I apologize for interrupting."

"No more apologies!" David took him by the arm and led him to the table. "Sit! I'll fix you a plate! I'm so happy to see you, Danny. Words cannot express." He kissed his cheek and hurried into the kitchen to prepare a plate.

Daniel slowly took a seat. He laced his fingers together in front of him and stared straight ahead. It reminded Jasper too much of the old Daniel. He reached across the table and gently took his hand. Daniel looked at him and seemed to relax a little. “We missed you, man, so so much.”

“I missed the both of you as well. It’s been… a rough few years…” his fingers unlaced and he clasped Jasper’s hand.

“I’m so sorry, Danny.”

“Your sympathy is- Thank you.”

“We don’t have to talk about it, but… I’m assuming you never left the compound…?”

He shook his head slowly. “No… No, I- I was waiting until I got a letter… for a few reasons… but none ever came. I thought- oh, this is horrid. Please forgive me. I thought you’d forgotten about me… My parents told me all sorts of things to convince me to stay. I did. I fell back into believing, I think. I would have been one of those bodies, but-” he let go of Jasper’s hand and pulled his messenger back around to rest in his lap. He opened it, dug around a moment, and produced an envelope.

Ornate and expensive. It’s pure white was now stained purple on one corner. He opened it and pulled out the card inside. “I got your invitation! I- I just happened to go into town with Gabriel- for supplies and things- we got the mail and this was right on top- I never would have gotten it otherwise. I had to hide to read it. You mentioned other letters. I found those too.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of letters and pictures and everything else they’d mailed him, and plopped them on the table. “My parents hid them from me. I read them all. I’m sorry I was never able to respond… Thank you for not giving up on me…” Tears welled in his eyes. “You- you saved my life…”

David had already brought a plate and a glass of water to the table by then. He hugged Daniel from behind and slowly rocked him. Jasper reached out and took Daniel’s hands, squeezing them, and looked him in the eyes. “We will never, _ever _abandon you. BBFLs, right?”

A small smile twitched at Daniel’s lips. “BBFLs.”

“We want you in our lives. We want to know that you’re safe and happy. Do you have somewhere you’re staying?”

“The… bus station, I guess.”

“No. You’re staying here now.”

“I don’t want to impose-”

“We won’t take no for an answer on this one.” Jasper smiled softly. “You’re home now, okay? Our guest room is now your room. Our food is yours, our bathroom is yours, everything here is yours now too. Okay?”

Fresh tears rolled down Daniel’s cheeks. “Thank you… Thank you so much… I-I have nothing anymore. I had no plan once I got here. I just wanted to get here, to see you, to see the wedding… Thank you.”

Jasper leaned over and kissed him. David had already done it, so it was only fair. Daniel was receptive, leaning into it and squeezing his hands tighter.

Heavenly.

They parted and Jasper let go of his hands. “Eat dinner with us, clean up, and we can all lay on the couch until bedtime. You can sleep as long as you need to.”

“Thank you,” Daniel sighed, relieved.

David squeezed him tightly. “Welcome home, Danny."


	3. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do a lot of research for this chapter and I hope it turned out alright...

_Tuesday: Wedding/Pet(s)/Rain_

Things fell into place with ease. David had been genuine in his desire to ‘pick up where they left off’ and they did, and it came naturally. The guest room became Daniel’s room, but he spent most nights with his boyfriends (calling them that was always so surreal to him. Wow, boyfriends!! They really like-liked him!!), to the point that they decided to splurge and get a king-sized bed. It took up most of the small bedroom, but it was worth it! They all had plenty of space to either spread out or cuddle.

But, with this arrangement came some revelations. Namely, Daniel had night terrors. Admitted he had since he lived in the compound. With this came more and more admissions of horrific things. Of extended periods of ‘fasting’ (“It’s not fasting if they forced you to! It’s starvation!!”), zero privacy and constant invasions of personal space, physical and mental and emotional abuses, scare tactics, gaslighting, and more. Four months of little bits and pieces of information and they knew it was only the tip of the iceberg. 

Jasper paid for therapy. Daniel was unwilling at first. He’d just escaped from somewhere where they’d called him broken and crazy and insisted he could get better with some sort of ‘therapy.’ How could this be any different? But, he agreed to one session and… he liked it. It was nice to talk to someone else about things he didn’t want to burden his boyfriends with.

So, he was scheduled for weekly sessions with Dr. Murry and put on medication to help him sleep. Then, he got a puppy. A specially-trained puppy that Dr. Murry said would help him calm down when things became too much (because they did often- big crowds especially sent him into panics that he tried so hard to hide but almost never could).

A little grey poodle was soon his. Her name was Rainy Day (because she was like a grey rain cloud and Daniel loved the rain) and she quickly became the favorite in the family. She gave Daniel something to focus on and care for during the day when Jasper and David were at work. He could walk her and go to the park (which wasn’t very crowded in the middle of the day when everyone was at work so he felt quite at-ease) where he could actually meet some people because it was easy to chat with someone when they were just talking about their dogs. Daniel never talked about himself with other people, but he could talk for hours about Rain and other people with dogs could do the same. Easy socializing! Woohoo!

He learned a skill too; grooming. Poodle hair didn’t stop growing nor did they shed so she had to be groomed all the time. Daniel loved it! He didn’t have to talk to a groomer about what he wanted, he could just give her a nice trim in the backyard and she was good to go! No socializing required! Woohoo!

Eight months after finally escaping a Hell he’d been trapped in for two years, he was finally starting to feel normal. Finally starting to feel genuinely _happy_. Something he’d only ever felt a tiny few moments in his life, and all of them were during Senior year with the very two men he was now dating.

Life wasn’t so miserable after all.

\--

The wedding took place in the Spring. A pretty outdoor venue was reserved for the big day. There was a big tent surrounded by trees where tables and a stage was set-up for the reception. Further along the trail was an area with chairs and a stone walkway up to a stone staging area. A chuppah was set up over it, it’s four posts covered in flowers and the overhead tallit a gift from Jasper’s mother. It would provide a nice shade for them all to stand under. 

Everything was white and teal. They had rehearsed the wedding three times the previous day to make sure it all went smoothly. It was highly untraditional, being a mix of both Jewish and Christian traditions, but that made it all the more unique and special. Very exciting! And very different from the weddings Daniel had seen.

He didn’t care to think about those though.

Rainy had her ESA vest on and was following Daniel closely, back and forth between changing rooms. 

David was giddy, barely able to stand still while his father helped with a tie. Daniel brought him some water and they exchanged quick kisses. David’s father, Mike, was unphazed by this, already knowing of their polyamorous relationship, and stepped away for a bit to give them space and fix his own clothing.

“Excited?” Daniel asked, knowing the answer was obvious.

“Very!” David tossed his arms around Daniel’s neck and kissed him. 

Daniel’s hands found David’s waist and pulled him closer. He returned the kiss. It was so natural between them these days. When they parted they just rested together a moment, enjoying each others company.

Rain waited patiently by Daniel’s side.

“I’m so happy you’re here, Daniel…” David’s voice was soft. “This day couldn’t possibly be better now. It really wouldn't have been the same without you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Darling,” Daniel smiled, as he did so often these days, soft but genuine, “I have you to thank for being here, don’t I? And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

They kissed again, then Daniel took his leave for the time being. Rain followed him down the hall to the other dressing room, where he delivered another bottle of water to Jasper. They kissed, but Jasper’s mother, Sheila, was a little more uncomfortable with their relationship than David’s father. She faked a cough and they parted. For now.

“Hi, Rainy!” Jasper knelt to her level and gave her some nice ear scratches. “Are you helping Danny take care of us? You’re such a good girl.”

“Yes, she’s been so good,” Daniel said. “Thank you for helping me get her.”

Jasper stood and grabbed Daniel’s hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "You're more than welcome. I've always loved seeing you smile. Smile for real, not that awful fake thing you used to pull."

Daniel laughed. "It was a little creepy-looking, wasn't it?"

"More than a little."

"I'm glad you saw passed it."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think we're about ready. Will you let the planner know? Be sure to go get a seat in front before it fills up."

"Can do!" 

They shared a quick kiss and Daniel was off again.

\--

Daniel took a seat on a long wooden bench right against the walkway so he could watch them come up it to the chuppah. Rain sat by his legs, resting her head on his lap. He stroked her head to soothe himself. People were crowding in and it did make him anxious, but her presence was a great comfort and gave him something to concentrate on.

Finally, a hush fell over the crowd. Soft music started. Everyone stood and turned.

Jasper walked up first, his mother by his side. Both were smiling from ear to ear. They both stepped under the tallit, where the Rabbi was already waiting. Next came David, his father teary-eyed, and they both took their places under the tallit as well. David and Jasper looked dashing in their matching white suits and teal ties. 

They clasped hands and did their circles together. Three total, representing the three virtues of marriage: righteousness, justice and loving kindness. It looked like they were about to start a dance, but at the end of the third circle they were back in their original places. Both hands clasped this time and there they stayed.

The rabbi gave a short prayer, then began reading from a script tucked in his book, “you may now be seated. We are gathered here today to celebrate this holy union between Jasper Gladstein and David Arbuckle. I have been close to the Gladstein family for many years, and have known Jasper since he was a baby. He’s grown into a fine young man and I’m elated to see him with someone he so deeply loves and who so deeply loves him. I met David when he was but a boy. He and Jasper have been the best of friends for most of their lives, practically attached at the hip. I think I speak for everyone when I say; we saw this coming a long time ago.”

Giggles from the crowd. Daniel was beaming.

“I am honored that they asked me to preside over this incredibly unique ceremony. A careful blend of traditions as decided upon by each groom and their parents. They have already joined hands, so let us begin. Jasper, do you take David to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Jasper nodded.

“And do you, David, take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do!” 

“The grooms have declared their love here before you and promised their unwavering loyalty. Both prepared their own vows and will now read them to one another. Jasper, if you’d like to start us.”

Jasper cleared his throat, his vows memorized. “Davey. You’ve been my best friend since kindergarten. I don’t know a life without you, and I never want to. I hope to wake up to your face every day, and I know we’ll be best friends for the remainder of our lives. Hopefully, even beyond that. I love you, and I can’t wait to be your husband.”

David was radiating joy. His smile was always so, so stunning. “Jas, my best friend, my soulmate. I couldn’t imagine going a single day without seeing you. We’ve been through a lot together and we’ve always had each other to lean on during hard times. You’ve brought me so much joy and I intend to do the same for you every single day. I love you.”

Soft ‘aws’ from the crowd. Daniel was teary-eyed. His two favorite, most loved people in his life were finally getting married and it was just… beautiful.

“May we now have the rings?”

That was his que! He had refused their requests to make any decisions in the wedding or be part of any particular council -too much pressure- but being the Ring Bearer was an easy task and one he was happy to fulfil. Daniel stood and carried the little box forward. He stepped up onto the altar with them and held it out for them.

They both whispered their thanks as they each took a ring. Daniel stepped back down and had a seat, smiling from ear to ear.

“The ring, an unbroken circle, represents unending love. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you be reminded of this moment and the love you have promised to one another. Jasper, please place this ring on David's finger and repeat after me… ‘David, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and that I'm choosing to share my life's journey with you.’”

Jasper gently slipped the ring on David’s finger, “David, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and that I'm choosing to share my life's journey with you.”

“I give you this ring with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, and always.”

“I give you this ring with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, and always.”

“You are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel.”

“You are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel.”

“David, please place this ring on Jasper's finger and repeat after me… ‘Jasper, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and that I'm choosing to share my life's journey with you.’”

David placed the ring on Jasper’s finger, “Jasper, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and that I'm choosing to share my life's journey with you.”

“I give you this ring with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, and always.”

“I give you this ring with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, and always.”

“You are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel.”

“You are consecrated to me with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel.”

“Now if you will please both repeat together; ‘_Ani l’dodi v’dodi li _– I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine.’”

“_Ani l’dodi v’dodi li_ – I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine,” they said in unison. David had practised the phrase a thousand times to get the pronunciation right. To Jasper it came naturally.

“I shall now read the Seven Blessings. The grooms have asked that you read along aloud from your programs if you so choose…” He took a deep breath and read;

“Blessed are You God, Source of the world, who creates the fruit of the vine.

Blessed are You God, Light of Life, who created everything for your glory.

Blessed are You God, Spirit of all things, who has created the human being.

Blessed are You God, Foundation of every life, who fashioned humanity in Your likeness, and prepared for us a shape and form in your image, from one generation to the next and for all eternity. Blessed are You God, who has created human beings.

Zion will surely celebrate and exult in the coming together of her children. Blessed are You God, who brings joy to Zion through her children.

Give pleasure to these beloved companions as you did to your creation in the Garden of Eden so long ago. Blessed are you God, who makes the hearts of this couple rejoice.

Blessed are You God, Source of the universe, who has created each of these two people, their delight and their happiness, their rejoicing and singing and dancing and festivity, love and friendship, peace and pleasure. Oh God, may the voices of this celebration be heard in the streets of our cities and the hills of our countryside. May the words of this couple go out with gladness from their wedding chuppah, and may the music of their friends and guests surround them. Blessed are You God, who brings joy to the hearts of this couple.”

If Daniel was being honest, religion made him uncomfortable. It had been used to control and abuse him for so long that the mention of it now made his Fight or Flight response itch. He stroked Rain for comfort and took solace in the fact that neither Jasper nor David would ever force him into anything. They never talked about religion at home and were very understanding of his feelings on it. 

They were both amazing people and he was so, so happy they were together like this.

“And now the grooms will break a wine glass together. We encourage you to shout ‘Mazel Tov’ when it is broken.” 

A cloth-covered glass was placed on the ground between them. They were instructed to each take their right foot and step down hard on it. They did, causing a very satisfying ‘crunch’ as it shattered.

“MAZEL TOV!” 

Pictures came after that. Most guests made their way back to the big tent to wait for the reception to start, but family was asked to stay behind for pictures. Daniel stood aside, waiting patiently for his turn. It came once all the family had been done with the grooms and were sent to the reception. Finally, the trio got a chance to stand all together for a few photographs. Daniel was dressed much like them with a similar white suit. His tie was gold though.

When pictures there were finally done, the photographers hurried to the reception area to snap some candid shots there, and give the couple time for their yichud. It was customary for the newly weds to spend several minutes together in seclusion to reflect on their new relationship, as well as bond and rejoice. David and Jasper had also chosen it as their time to do a Sand Ceremony. 

Daniel attempted to leave, but they called him back. He was confused. “I thought you two were supposed to be alone?”

“You’re part of this relationship too,” David explained.

“We have a surprise for you. Stay.”

A surprise? Well, that had his interest! Daniel returned to the altar to stand under the chuppah with them. The table and glasses were already set-up for the Sand Ceremony. There was one empty glass shaped like a heart, and two glasses shaped in ovals and each filled with sand; one white and one teal.

There was also a third, smaller oval glass filled with gold sand. Daniel did not recall seeing this one before.

“We want you to pour sand with us,” David said, his smile gentle and patient. “The gold will be so beautiful with the white and teal.”

“Oh- I- I couldn’t-” Daniel was flustered, “It’s your big day and your wedding and all, and I’m not part of-”

“Daniel,” Jasper gently shushed him. “You’re part of this relationship. David and I are married on paper, or will be soon anyway, but you’re as much a part of this as either of us. We love you. We want you here. To have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and health, for as long as we live.”

“_Oh_,” it really settled then. They loved him. Like, for _real_. They loved him despite the things they knew about his past, despite his issues, and despite having all they needed in each other. 

David chuckled, “you’re so silly, Danny.” He took one of Daniel’s hands and Jasper took the other. 

“We were hoping you’d do an abridged ceremony with us…” Jasper said. “We can’t marry you on paper, but we can at least do it symbolically…”

Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat. “I- I would love that…”

They smiled. With hands clasped they did three circles. Jasper took a ring out of his inner suit pocket and handed it to David. 

David put the ring part-way on Daniel’s finger. “We give you this ring as a symbol of our love and that we’re choosing to share our life's journey with you. We give you this ring with the pledge to love you today, tomorrow, and always.”

Jasper took over, slipping the ring the rest of the way on. “You are consecrated to us with this ring according to the law of Moses and Israel. We are our beloved’s and our beloved is ours.” 

Daniel wiped a tear with his free hand. “I love you both so much…”

“We love you too,” David said.

“So, so _dang _much,” Jasper finished.

They shared a soft laugh, then went to pouring the sand. They took careful turns, pouring it in in layers. When they were done, they had a beautiful white, teal, and gold striped creation. They spent several more minutes together enjoying their new bond, then eventually wandered up to the reception. The glass of sand was displayed proudly on the desk where David and Jasper signed their marriage certificate, then had Daniel sign as a witness. 

After 15 years of inseparable friendship, David and Jasper were officially married, and were blessed to have another ‘husband’ to share their love with.

\--

None of them had ever been with anyone else than each other. Some people might find this a little sad (“you should experience sex with others so you know what you like!”) but for the three of them it was a point of pride. A badge of honor. Only each other, ever, and no one else.

The bed was big enough for lots of experimenting anyway. Different positions and toys were common. Sometimes they looked up new positions on the internet just to see what they could find. Replicating them often brought more laughter than physical pleasure, but that was half the fun!

Despite trying new things all the time, they did have favorites. On their wedding night they decided to take things nice and slow, but still finish with their most favorite position.

Jasper thrust slowly, his grip on Daniel’s legs firm to keep him from moving too much. At the same time, David rode Daniel, moving just as slowly as Jasper. He could roll his hips and receive lots of kisses on his back. Below them, Daniel clenched sheets and took steadying breaths between heated moans. Jasper filled him and David squeezed him and it was just… so… _much…_

They never finished together in this position, but that was perfectly okay. There were lots of ways to get off with one another and plenty of time to get there. It was Heaven, and they knew how lucky they were to get to experience it together.

Afterwards they could all curl up together. Daniel usually passed out first these days, thanks mostly to his medication. Jasper and David liked to lay awake a while longer, often just gazing at Daniel. Sweet, precious Daniel.

In the morning they packed up and hit the road for the Honeymoon. A drive to Branson, Missouri, where they were spending a whoooole week! Woohoo! Daniel was particularly excited, as he'd never been to a museum of any kind or played 'mini golf' (haha what even was that??) or seen any live shows. They were staying in a nice hotel too and he couldn't wait to experience it all!

After grabbing breakfast they hit the highway, singing along poorly to whatever came on the radio. As they passed through a little town in a dead zone the radio turned to static. David turned it down so Jasper wouldn't have to take his eyes off the road or hands off the wheel.

It was quiet in the car. 

"Danny?" David suddenly asked. "How are you?"

Daniel had been gazing out the window, but he turned his head to look at David in the passenger seat. "Oh, I'm well, how are you?"

"Just peachy." David threw him a sweet smile. "I had been thinking- for a while now- you said our invite saved your life?"

"Mhm."

"...How? If- if you don't mind talking about it." They had heard little about Daniel's life in the compound. Only sprinkles of horror stories. David wanted to know more, wanted to better understand the life Daniel had been living before this, if Daniel so permitted.

Rain was in the seat beside Daniel. She lifted her head and set it on Daniel's lap. He stroked her gently, staying silent for a while.

Finally, he said, "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... Oh man, next chapter... Prepare yourselves...


	4. Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddup we made it to the saaad chapter

_Wednesday: Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

“Daniel, go with Gabriel into town,” Tammy instructed, “He needs help with some things.”

“Yes, Mother,” Daniel nodded obediently. He closed his book of scripture and slipped it back into its slot on the shelf. Tidy, clean, nothing out of place. 

He left the house. It was warm out. Sunny. The white of everything shone brightly. White buildings and clothes. All of the structures were kept clean of any dirt. Free of impurities. Tidy, clean, nothing out of place.

Daniel walked robotically through their perfect little compound to the end lot. There were two vehicles there; a white car and a white truck. Gabriel was standing by the truck. His white clothes were a bit ruffled, indicating that he’d already been working. 

“Good morning, Daniel!” He greeted with a smile.

“Good morning, Gabriel!” Daniel greeted in return. His smiles appeared more natural these days than they used to. But he still felt nothing.

They climbed into the pickup truck and left the compound. Daniel had only been outside its walls twice in the last two years, both times to help Gabriel with whatever he needed in town, and both times occurring within the last three months, once his parents felt he was no longer a risk of running away.

Why would he anymore? He saw now that this was where he belonged. This was home, where he was wanted and accepted and cared for. People outside did not understand him. People outside only wanted to hurt him. 

And, Xeemug, did they _**hurt **_him.

Once upon a time he’d had friends… or so he’d thought. Promises of letters went unfulfilled. Nothing from them in over two years. They’d used him, tried to turn him away from the light… like heathens always did. His parents had been right. Trust no one. No one but the Church.

He told himself he was over it. He’d forgotten about them and moved on.

But his heart still ached whenever he thought about them.

They drove to a hardware store first and parked around back. There was a large barrel waiting for them. It was unmarked, but had Gabriel’s name on it. Strange, but Daniel no longer questioned anything. Ever.

“Help me get this in the back.”

“Yes, sir.”

It was heavy and full of some kind of liquid. Together they managed to get it in the bed of the truck. He was secured with straps, then they left. 

They stopped at a grocery store next. Normally, they would leave with quite a haul, but not this time. Gabriel cleared an area of all it’s Flavor Aid, then cleared another area of sugar. After that? Punch bowls and ladles. Then five empty buckets. Over a dozen gallon jugs of purified water.

Daniel wanted to ask what it was for. He didn’t. Questions did not pass his lips often these days, period. Scars on his back reminded him that questions were not welcome here. But, that was okay. It was really, totally, definitely okay, and he was really, totally, definitely happy.

Happy happy happy!!!

Gabriel paid and they loaded the truck. They were off again soon after.

“Might as well grab the mail while we’re out!” Gabriel declared. He stopped by the post office, just across the street, and they both hopped out again.

Daniel had never been inside a post office before. He was intrigued by all the little doors in rows inside. How neat! Gabriel had a key to a very large one on the bottom. Inside was a white box, which he slid out onto the floor, and in that was a pile of mail. Probably something like a hundred letters filled the box. 

And on the very top was one addressed to Daniel.

Gabriel grabbed it and handed it to him, “here ya go! I was wondering if I’d ever see some for you again!”

Daniel took it, baffled. “Pardon?”

“Remember? You used to get mail all the time. I’d drop it off with your parents.” He picked up the box. “Haven’t seen anything in almost a year now though. Looks fancy!” He carried the box out to the truck with a pep in his step.

Daniel followed. Silent. Confused. Scared.

He’d never received any mail… _Ever_. Not even junk mail. He barely existed… Probably only two people outside the compound even remembered him…

Two people that his parents didn’t like…

They… wouldn't hide his mail though… would they?

The box was set in the seat between them. Daniel buckled in absentmindedly. The envelope in his hand was ornate and sealed with a golden sticker. It felt thick, probably expensive and very good quality. The return address sticker indicated it was from Jasper Gladstein. 

“Are you going to stare at it the whole way back, or are you going to open it?” Gabriel teased.

Daniel’s stomach dropped. Whatever this was, he couldn’t open it here. Gabriel would see and he’d certainly mention it to his parents at some point. But, if he was weird about it, then Gabriel would definitely speak to father Lawrence… he couldn’t have that… he couldn’t face another punishment…

“Uh, actually,” he shook it close to his ear, “I think it’s full of… glitter…”

“Glitter??”

“Yes. I recall in high school these things called… ‘glitter bombs’ I believe.” Oh Xeemug it had been so long since he’d lied he couldn’t believe he was doing this!! “It entailed mailing a card that would then dump glitter all over the recipient upon opening. I would rather not open this in your truck and risk the contamination.”

“That’s so vile!” Gabriel gasped. “How would someone even get your name and address? We aren’t in any phone books!”

“I recall some years ago being told that this ‘internet’ contains a vast amount of knowledge. I was told it was possible to find anything on it. Perhaps my information was pulled at random. I’m unsure. It’s frightening.”

“Oh, very!”

“Please don’t mention this to my parents,” Daniel said as sincerely as possible, “I wouldn't want to scare or upset them… I’m sure this is just a meaningless inconvenience, but they would be so worked up over it… Xeemug bless them…”

Gabriel nodded, “I understand! Your mother would surely faint! You should certainly dispose of that thing as fast as possible!”

“I certainly will! I plan on opening it somewhere I can easily clean up, if it is indeed full of glitter, then perhaps I’ll burn it to prevent any further contamination.”

“Good idea!”

Daniel tucked the envelope into his inner shirt pocket to keep it safe and hidden. When they got back to the compound he helped Gabriel take everything into the backroom of the church. Again, he wanted to question, wanted to know what all this was for, but refrained. There were more important matters anyway.

He hurried home, made the excuse of being tired and wanting to meditate for a while to go to his room. He wished he had a door he could shut- 

The bathroom! The bathroom had a door!

He slipped into it unnoticed and shut the door. There was no lock on it, but that didn’t matter at the moment. With a pounding heart, he withdrew the envelope and opened it as silently as possible.

It was a wedding invitation.

_“Jasper Gladstein and David Arbuckle request the pleasure of your company at their wedding ceremony” _

Holy crap… His BBFLs were getting married!

Daniel put a hand over his mouth to stop a laugh. Wow! WOW!! He was so happy for them!! He missed them so much! Tears stung his eyes, but he wiped them away and opened the invitations. There was more text inside, outline the date and time and location and attire. And, a hand-written note that he recognized as David’s scribbles.

_Daniel, _

_ I hope you’ve gotten our other letters, and that this finds you well. We miss you dearly and would be so honored if you could attend. Maybe we could even pick up where we left off? We hope to hear from you soon. _

_ Love, David & Jasper (your BBFLs)_

Happiness left him. Pain returned. He missed them. He missed them so much it felt like he might die. Even worse, they’d sent him letters he’d never gotten. He never got to read them or send any back. They missed him too. They’d done their best to reach him, were still trying to, were hoping this time they’d hear from him or even get to see him again…

He choked back a sob. Memories he’d try to bury came rushing back. They’d had such amazing times together! They had taught him so much! They’d shown him so much love and empathy! They’d _kissed _for Xeemug’s sake!

He **hated **this place!! He didn’t want to **be **here! They’d broken him down, but he remembered now that he was _**strong**_. Stronger than they would ever be. He didn’t have to take this! He didn’t have to stay! He could get out of here, and he **would**!!

He would be attending that wedding, one way or another.

But, first, to find those other letters.

Mother was a hoarder, she never threw a darn thing away. Father always had to clean up after her. But, if they were trying to hide letters, maybe they still kept those stashed somewhere.

Probably in their bedroom behind the only door in the house with a lock on it. He wouldn't be able to get to them yet, but if he was patient enough they would leave the house and he might be able to break in.

And Daniel was _very_ patient.

\--

"Father Lawrence has called a special meeting at the church. We are to go now," Bill said.

Daniel pretended to be excited. "Oh, joy! Please go on ahead if you so desire; I simply _must_ find my best attire for this!" 

"Fine, but hurry up." His parents left together. 

Finally, alone.

There was no way to get into the room without breaking something, but Daniel was beyond caring at that point. He needed to find those letters, punishment be damned! What could they possibly do to him that hadn't already been done? What pain could they inflict that he hadn't already suffered? 

He kicked the door handle several times before it busted and gave way. Another hard kick got the door open. He'd never been in his parents room before. It was foreign to him. Unfamiliar territory. But, that didn't stop him from tearing it apart.

Consequences? He knew them well. Didn't care.

The letters were in a locked case in the back of the closet. Daniel found them after ripping out drawers and knocking down books and pulling out clothes. He busted the case open with his bare hands. The room was a disaster, but he had his letters. 

There were several dozen of them, all addressed to him from either David or Jasper. None of them were opened. His parents didn't care about the contents, they just wanted to keep these from him…

Daniel began to cry, falling to his knees. Hard sobs wracked his body as he hugged them to his chest. The only people in the world who genuinely cared about him were hundreds of miles away. He hadn't returned a single letter and they still tried to contact him. They still missed him and wanted to see him and even cared enough to suggest a more-than-friends relationship. 

His parents didn't love him. His BBFLs _did_.

He had to get out of here-

"DANIEL!!" His mother's shriek nearly made him drop the letters. 

"What the Hell are you doing!?" His father's booming voice reminded him that he was terrified of them. They could hurt him and they would and oh he'd fucked up but- but-

On trembling legs he stood and faced them, his tear-stained face wearing an expression of determination. "You- you hid these from me! You lied! They _do_ care!" 

"How _**dare**_ you!" Bill snarled and crossed the room.

Daniel flinched but it did not save him. A punch to the face sent him to the ground, the letters scattering. Bill grabbed him by his hair and dragged him, kicking and screaming, out of the room.

"You little bastard!" His mother was crying. "How could you do this to us?! Everything we do is because we love you! Why can't you see that?! Why must you always be so unruly?!"

"Let go!" Daniel struggled against his father and managed to get out of his grasp, but it didn't last. He was hauled to his feet and both parents took an arm. They dragged him out of the house toward the church.

"Its lucky for you that we're all ascending tonight, before you could cause any more trouble," Bill spat, "maybe if you beg for Xeemug's forgiveness he will let you into his Kingdom."

"I don't want to ascend! Please, I want to see my friends-!"

Bill kneed him in the stomach, shutting him up. Daniel doubled over in pain and stopped fighting them. 

The church was packed. Everyone was there. One wall was lined with tables, bowls of dark liquid every few feet. There were empty cups and serving spoons by each one. Many people already had drinks. Father Lawrence was on the podium. Another long-winded speech about Xeemug. The benches were full of people. 

Tammy poured them each a cup, handing one to her husband and the other to her son. "You _will_ drink this," she hissed.

Daniel was crying again. "I don't want to…" He didn't know exactly what was in it, but he knew it wasn't _just_ Flavor Aid.

"We know what's best for you. You will drink and you will ascend. Father Lawrence commands it."

In a fit, Daniel threw his cup down. He was slapped and given another cup. Again he threw it. Another, harder slap was his reward, followed by being thrown to the ground. Bill downed his drink then refilled his cup. "Hold him down."

Tammy drank hers and tossed her cup aside, then sat on Daniel, pinning his arms down. 

"PLEASE NO!" Daniel screamed. "STOP!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"

"You're not dying! You're ascending!" His mother snapped. "We worked so hard for this! Why are you trying to back out at the last second?!"

"BECAUSE THIS IS A BUNCH OF BULLSH-!" 

Bill gripped his hair to hold him steady, then poured the nasty concoction into his mouth. Daniel choked and spit it out, struggling harder now to get free of them. He was hit in the jaw and commanded to stop, but it didn't deter him.

They fought and forced more into his mouth. When that didn't work Bill got Daniel in a choke hold. Tammy pinched his nose to force him to open his mouth to breathe then dumped it down his throat. It spilled all over them and the floor. 

Still, Daniel fought. Fought to live, to see his friends, and because he could hear others fighting too. Not everyone here was prepared for ascension. There was screaming and crying and begging all around him, and damnit he wasn't going to just lay down and die while others were struggling so hard not to as well. He had to live. There were people here who needed help.

So when he finally swallowed a mouthful and his parents released him, he didn't hesitate to roll over and force his fingers down his throat. They had been dumb to teach him how to do this as punishment whenever he broke his fasting with even the tiniest nibble of food.

He vomited dark liquid, probably the same amount he swallowed. But he made himself puke again, then again, trying to clear his system of this poison.

His mother grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!!"

His father gripped his throat and Xeemu- _God_ they had more fucking poison! He was thrown down on his back and it was forced into his mouth again. His mouth was covered to keep him from spitting it out, but it didn't stop him from thrashing his head and forcing it out. 

"BASTARD!" Bill punched him in the face, nearly knocking him unconscious. Then, he kept hitting him. "EVIL!! LITTLE!! FUCKER!! YOU'LL _NEVER_ FIND PEACE NOW!! NO ONE WILL _EVER_ LOVE YOU LIKE WE DO!! XEEMUG WILL NEVER LET YOU INTO HIS KINGDOM! YOU FOOL!" 

Daniel was sobbing. The pain, both physical and emotional, was too much. Maybe he _would_ rather die. Maybe his friends wouldn't really care that much. Maybe the world was better off with him gone…

Bill pushed down on his chest to hold him still. The invitation still tucked away felt rough against his skin.

His friends missed him. They wanted to see him again. He wanted to see them too. He wanted to LIVE.

Daniel shoved him with all his might. Bill fell off of him and Daniel tried to stand but couldn't. He tried to crawl away instead. Bill grabbed his ankle and yanked him back.

"Daniel!" His voice was weakening. When Daniel looked over his shoulder he saw his mother lying on the ground, the last of her strength gone, and his father wasn't far behind.

"_Dad_," Daniel sobbed. 

"You will drink…! You will ascend with us…!"

"No… I can't… Please if you love me you'll let me live!"

"We _are _living! In one of Xeemug's kingdoms on one of his many, many planets! You could be King of one of them, Daniel…! That's all we wanted for you…"

"But that's not what _**I**_ wanted!" 

"Daniel…!" He was angry again, but too weak to do anything. He laid down, breathing heavily. "Daniel…"

Daniel choked back a sob and crawled over to his parents. By then, the church was mostly silent. Only a few weak sobs or soft groans here and there. Daniel wasn’t feeling well. Perhaps the amount they’d forced down his throat had been enough. He laid down between them and cried.

He wished he’d been able to tell his friends goodbye.

\--

_“Hey- Hey! Are you alive?? Kid! Wake up!”_

Someone was shaking him. He didn’t like it. He groaned and tried to turn away, but there wasn’t enough room. 

_“This one’s alive! Bring the stretcher!!”_

He hurt all over. It was made even worse when someone lifted him, though whatever they laid him back down on was much more comfortable than whatever he’d been laying on. But then there was jostling and a mask was shoved on his face and he was tied down because he kept trying to get them _off of him_-

“Stop!” He cried, though it was weak.

_“Ssshh, it’s okay now, you’re going to be okay.”_

The next thing he knew he was in a hospital and far more aware of what was going on. There were IVs in him and a monitor nearby was beeping rhythmically. He wasn’t in pain anymore, but there was a heavy sense of dread in his stomach. 

There was a table against the wall where his clothes were laying. Atop them was the wedding invitation. He wished he could reach it.

A nurse came in and smiled at him. “Oh, you’re awake! That’s wonderful! How do you feel, sweetie?”

“...Tired,” he answered.

“I understand-”

“Could I have that, please?” He pointed to the invitation.

“Oh. Of course!” She grabbed it and brought it over to him. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” He didn’t open it, merely laid it against his chest and rested his hands atop it, keeping it close and safe.

“Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital.”

“Do you remember anything that happened recently?”

A wave of sadness washed over him. He deadened it, like he always did. “A lot of people died, I think.”

She gazed sadly at him. “They did. I’m so sorry, hun,” she stroked his hair. No one had ever done such a thing, except David on a few occasions. 

He leaned into it and closed his eyes. “Your sympathy is appreciated.”

“There are people here who’d like to speak to you. Are you feeling well enough to answer some questions?”

From who? Why? No, he didn’t want to and he didn’t feel like it. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright. I’ll let them in.” She left the room for a few moments, and when she returned there were three others with her, all in uniforms. Two burly men and a middle-aged woman. 

She was the one who stood by Daniel’s side and offered a smile. “Good morning, hun. My name is Detective Lindsay Jones. What’s your name?”

“Daniel.”

“Just Daniel?”

“...Gladstein.”

Detective Jones scrunched her nose, “there were no records of anyone named Gladstein at the facility.”

“I don’t recall my last name. We were forbidden from using them. We were a family. I guess.”

“Was it ‘Drowland’ perhaps?”

“Sounds right, yes.”

“How old are you, Daniel?”

“I don’t know.”

“When was your last birthday?”

“We didn’t celebrate. But, I last attended school two years ago. I think I graduated.”

“So you’re probably about twenty?”

“I guess. Um-” he hesitated, then opted to just drop it.

“Did you have a question?”

“With your permission, ma’am.”

“Of course. Were you not allowed questions?”

“No. Asking questions is disobedience. Punishment is 10 lashes.”

The entire room was in stunned silence. The nurse put a hand over her mouth, “oh my God…”

Lindsay composed herself first. “You can ask me as many questions as you like, Daniel.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Are my parents alive?”

“I’m… afraid you were the only survivor, Daniel.”

Numb acceptance. He already figured this was the case. “Oh.”

“I’m very sorry.”

“Your sympathy is appreciated.”

She looked at the two officers in the room, then the nurse, then back at Daniel. “I feel I should let you know that you _are _on suicide watch, so-”

“I don’t need it.”

“You don’t?”

“No, ma’am.” He took the envelope in both hands and rubbed his thumbs across it soothingly. “I didn’t want to ascend. To die. There were other people there who didn’t either. If we resisted, they forced us. My parents forced me to drink. I don’t want to die. I have somewhere to be.”

Lindsay reached out and took his wrist, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “You’re a very strong young man, Daniel.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

“Would you be up for talking about the compound in more detail? We’re trying to understand what happened. Almost a hundred people died. It’s a tragedy we hope to learn from so that it never happens again.”

“It will.” Right after he said it he realized it was quite blunt and he should elaborate. “People fall into groups easily. Especially people who need somewhere to belong. I’m sure it will happen again.”

“Well, we’ll still do all we can to prevent another.”

“You’re kind. You can ask whatever you need.”

“Do I have your permission to record you?”

“Yes.”

She took out a little device from her pocket and placed it on the bed. She clicked a button and a little red light came on. “We are now recording. We can stop any time you want. Could you state your name and age, please?”

“Is that little thing the recorder?” He couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice.

She tried to suppress a smile. “It is.” 

“Oh. I’ve only ever seen the big ones. You put a tape in and there’s lots of buttons…”

“You have quite a bit to catch up on then. Name and age?”

“Daniel Drowland. Twenty.” 

“How long did you live in Lawrenceville?”

“Two years.”

“What was daily life like? In summary.”

“Work, chores, church, read scripture.”

“Did you ever get time to play? Did the children have play time?”

“No. Play is a frivolous activity and Xeemug forbids it. Punishment is 10 lashes.”

“And the punishment for asking questions? For the record.”

“Questions are 10 lashes. Arguing with Father Lawrence is 20 lashes. Disobeying your elders is 25 lashes. Lying is 50 lashes. Attempting to leave the church is 100 lashes. Attempting to leave againis two broken legs. Attempting a third time is death.”

Another heavy silence. Detective Jones was shocked at the amount of information. “Has… anyone ever…?”

“No one has ever successfully left that I know of. Two people had their legs broken while I was there. There used to be this lady named Alison… Both of her legs were broken when I first moved there. They healed, but one day we just stopped seeing her. No one talked about it. We weren’t allowed to ask about it. The garden plot was a little bigger that year though and the tomatoes grew well in one spot. I can take you there if you want. She was very nice.”

“You’re a very open and honest person, aren’t you?”

“I’m afraid to lie. I’m afraid to ask questions.”

“You don’t have to be.”

“I’m aware of that. It does not help. But your sympathy is appreciated.”

“You’ve said that a few times now. ‘Your sympathy is appreciated.’ Is that something you learned in the church?”

“I don’t recall.”

“Alright. Earlier you mentioned ‘ascension.’ Was that the goal? Could you elaborate?”

“They believed that it was possible to stay pure, or purify oneself, and by doing so they could ascend to a higher plain. After ascension they may be lucky enough to enter one of Xeemug’s great Kingdoms, of which he had millions across thousands of planets.”

“You say ‘they’ as if you didn’t believe.”

“I don’t.”

“You don’t believe in Xeemug, or-?”

“I don’t believe in any higher power. I saw children beaten mercilessly by their parents. The very people who were supposed to love and protect them. What sort of God would allow that? Would allow children to die like they did? I don’t want to believe in a God that would allow that.”

“I’m so sorry you had to witness such awful things. I’m so sorry you suffered.”

“Your sympathy- … Thank you, ma’am.”

“Do we need to stop?”

“No. I’m alright.”

“You’re not in any distress?”

“Oh, I’m quite distressed, I think. But expressing negative emotions is 15 lashes. I’ve learned to handle them. I can continue.”

“We should stop.”

“I would rather get this over with while I’m still on whatever is in that bag,” he gestured to the IV bag.

“Alright. On the day of the… ascension. Did anything in particular happen before that? Was there a trigger to this?”

“I couldn’t say. Father Lawrence was very secretive and we weren’t allowed to ask questions. But, I did go into town with Gabriel. We bought all the supplies that day. I didn’t ask what they were for. It was strange though- we got a big barrel of something from a hardware store. It was unmarked. From Hardy’s Hardware I think. I don’t know what was in it.”

She pulled out a notepad and jotted that down. “We’ll check with them. That could have been where they got the poison. Go on?”

“Nothing else unusual happened. I was dragged to the church, everyone else was there, Father Lawrence was giving a sermon very loudly while people drank. I think most did so willingly, but-” his voice wavered, “there were people sobbing… screaming for help… so many kids crying…” his voice hitched this time and he pinched his nose to stop the tears. “I wanted to help them but I was barely able to save myself…” the tears fell anyway. “_Good_ _people died_._ Children died. Why did I live…?_”

“We’re going to stop the recording now.” She did so without hesitation, then took Daniel’s hand. “You are so, so strong. Please don’t feel guilty for making it out. You needed to. Someone had to tell their stories, someone strong enough and smart enough and loving enough. You’re a good person, Daniel. We’re so happy you’re still here.”

“Thank you,” Daniel cried. “You’re so kind. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

\--

A few days later he was out of the hospital. Upon request, he was taken back to Lawrenceville. Detective Jones was there, along with a few reporters and some police and journalists. He led them through the compound, talking about daily life and recounting memories. When he found his house he went inside and collected the letters. Nothing had been moved. No one asked about the letters. He guessed maybe the distant look on his face stopped them.

The church was their last stop. That one that broke him. The journalists and reporters were ushered out. Detective Jones sat with Daniel inside, letting him sob until there were no more tears left.

He missed his mom and dad. They’d done terrible things to him, but they were all he knew for so long. They were his parents. He couldn’t help but miss them, despite the things they’d done.

Lindsay told him that wasn’t bad. It was okay to miss them. It was okay to cry. It was okay.

There were interviews and questions and funerals and more. Between them he read the letters, marveled at the pictures and items they sent him. It took a few weeks before he was allowed to leave the state. He had no money. Lindsay gave him one hundred dollars to get him where he wanted to go. 

A Greyhound bus was his home for almost a week. Until finally, finally, he was standing on the porch of an unfamiliar house. The address matched the return address on the wedding invite, and the address to send the RSVPs. He knocked and held his breath, hoping this was where he was meant to be.

David threw the door open, looking like he’d seen a ghost. Suddenly, Daniel was being hugged by his two best friends in the entire world. He nearly crumbled, wanted to sob with them but held himself together. 

There was nothing to cry about anymore. He’d made it. He was home.


	5. Family

_Thursday: Family/Pure/Happy_

"I'm looking for a Mr. Gladstein?"

"I'm one of them."

"Good enough. Sign here please."

Daniel took the stylus pen and scribbled his signature on the odd little device. He was handed a package right after and offered his thanks. He took it to the kitchen to cut it open. As expected, it was the replacement parts. Finally.

With a big smile and a pep in his step he headed out back with them. Rainy Day came running up to him and followed him out to the massive oak tree. The treehouse/jungle gym was nearly complete. These parts would allow him to finally connect the last few pieces safely. David and Jasper would be so happy when they got home!

He went to work immediately on this structure that he'd designed himself. Jasper was doing very well at work and David worked for the Federal government now, so Daniel was not asked to get a job. Instead, he stayed home, took care of their new house that Jasper and David bought the previous year, and taught himself new skills (with an occasional class). 

Carpentry came pretty easily to him. He liked to design and build things. Most things he sold, but some items he gave away to neighbors just because he could. Rain had a fancy doghouse that he'd made just for her. This treehouse and jungle gym combo was his biggest project yet and it was going very well! The neighborhood kids would love it!

Another perk of being home; he was often asked to babysit for neighbors. Who _wouldn't_ want the guy who was great with kids, always brought the best dish to block parties, had a super sweet dog, and was in general funny and nice and honest to look after their kids?? Daniel loved it. He loved kids. He loved helping. 

He loved his life.

The place they'd moved to was a nice little area that was still suburban but with much more space than the last. A three bed, two bath house. They shared one room, so there was space for others. And all three of them agreed they wanted others.

Daniel hoped their future foster children would like the structure he'd worked so hard on.

"Daniel!" His neighbor, Cliff, was leaning on their picket fence. "Got some of your mail again!"

"Heh, sorry bout that!" He headed over, "I really need to make the numbers on our mailbox bigger."

"Oh, ain't your fault. Mail person needs to look a little harder!" He handed it to him.

"Thank you!"

"Looks like you're almost done. Looks great!!"

"Thank you! Your kids are welcome over anytime."

"Thanks! Are you going to paint it?"

"No. I picked a lot of different woods so it would naturally have accents and different colors. I am going to coat it in sealant though and make sure it's as smooth as possible. We wouldn't want splinters!"

"Well you've done an amazing job! The wife and I are talking about having another baby. Could we pay you for a crib?"

"Sure! Just let me know what you decide."

"Thanks! You have a good one!"

"You too!"

They parted. Daniel took the mail in the house and put it on their dining room table. One in particular caught his eye though and he quickly tore it open.

_"This letter is to inform you of the favorable determination of-"_

"YES!!!" Daniel jumped around in circles. "YES YES YES!!" He calmed himself down and skimmed further.

_"Your license has been approved to foster up to two children at the same time, ages four and up, of either gender. Please contact our agency for help finding-"_

"YEEE-HEEESS YES YES!" He took out his cellphone and snapped a picture of the letter. He sent it to the group chat the three of them shared. _'WE'RE APPROVED!' _Yes!! Foster parents! They could raise kids who needed stable and loving homes and help them get a foot up in the world! He could give them the life he never had! 

“Rainy! I’m gonna be a dad!!” He jumped around her, which got her excited and made her hop around too. 

His phone rang and he scrambled to answer it. Jasper’s picture popped up. “Did you see?!”

_“Fuck yes I saw!! We’re gonna be dads!! GUYS I’M GONNA BE A DAD!!” _

Daniel laughed as celebratory shouts filled the background. “Should I make a nice dinner for us tonight to celebrate??”

_“Yes, please! Pretty please! I’ll pick up a cake too on the way home!”_

“Oh, I love cake!!” Sweets were his greatest weakness, because he so rarely got them growing up. ‘Rarely’ meaning ‘never.’ 

_“I know you do, baby. God, I’m so happy!!”_

“Me too-!” His phone beeped in his ear. “David’s calling! I’ll talk to you when you get home! Love you!”

_“Love you too!!”_

Daniel hung up and quickly answered the incoming call. “Davey!!”

_“Is it for real?? We can foster??”_ His voice was hushed but excited. He must have been in the office.

“Yes! I’m so excited!”

_“Oh, my God!! I could cry!! Aaahh I need to scream it out! I’m coming home early!”_

“Are you sure??”

_“Yes! We should have a nice dinner to celebrate! And cake!”_

“I just talked to Jasper about the same thing! He’s picking up the cake! Will you grab some steaks on your way home to cook??”

_“Yes! Oh my gosh oh my gosh!! I’ll be home in thirty minutes! I love you!”_

“I love you too!!” He hung up and put the phone on the table. His heart was racing. He put a hand on his chest and plopped into a chair. “Oh my _gosh…_”

Rain nudged his arm, prompting him to pet her.

“We’re going to be dads…” His voice hitched and tears welled in his eyes. “They said I’d never amount to anything without Xeemug, but look at me now… Look at me now…” He would be a better parent than his had _ever_ been. 

\--

Kids came and went. That was the nature of fostering. They took care of the kid and kept in contact with the parents and state agency with custody of the child until such time as the child had to move on. Some stayed for only a few weeks, others months. In one instance they were only able to keep a young boy for about twelve hours. He purposely set part of the house on fire and the state put him in a detention facility. A little girl they had for almost a year, were considering moving to adopt her, but she went to live with her grandparents. Sad, but they were happy that she was in a stable home with family.

Some days it was hard. Some days it was a blast. Overall though, it was rewarding. They had the time and money and resources to give these kids a good life for the time they had them and that in and of itself made hardships worth it.

And then there was Max.

Five foster families and two detention centers in three years. A ‘problem child.’ The parents were no longer in the picture and the state was struggling with him. David, Jasper, and Daniel had proven their competency with other difficult cases, so the state decided Max would stay with them for as long as they could tolerate him.

Luckily, David was always up for a challenge.

“Goooood _morning_, Max! My name is David! I’m so _happy _to have this opportunity to-!”

“Ugh, shut up!” Max snapped and covered his ears. “It’s too early for this shit.”

“Oh-” David faltered. “Um- watch your language.”

Luanna’s smile was tense. “So are we all good here? I need to get going.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Daniel nodded curtly, “we can handle it from here.”

“Perfect! Bye!” She was in her car and out of their driveway before they could wave.

“Why do I have a feeling they’re going to be ignoring our calls for a while…” Jasper mumbled. It was obvious that they were basically dumping this poor kid off on them. Sad.

“Are you ready to see your new room, Max??” David’s enthusiasm was back. “You’re going to love it here!” He took his bag and ushered him into the house, “we have plenty of room and lots of games and I’m sure you’ll love the backyard! Daniel built this amazing treehouse! We’re so _happy _to have you!”

“Mhm, sure,” Max mumbled. David gave him a quick tour of the house and showed him to his room. It was spacious and clean. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. “This is seriously my room?”

“Yes? Unless you’d like the other one. This one is a little bigger though.”

“Where are the other kids?”

“We don’t have any right now. You’re our only foster for the moment. So you get aaalll the love and attention!” He ruffled his hair playfully.

Max smacked his hand away. “This place is too nice. What’s the catch??”

David’s smile fell. “There is no catch. This is your home for now.”

Max scoffed. “We’ll see how long _that _lasts.”

\--

God, he’d been here for months. It was the longest he’d lasted at any one foster home. He was trying and trying and _trying _to make them crack, but it wasn’t easy. David was wearing thin and Jasper had clearly lost patience with him, but both were too stubborn to give up. Yet. He’d get there.

Then, there was Daniel.

Endless patience Daniel.

Quite possibly unbreakable Daniel.

Max loathed him.

“Good morning, Max. You’re up earlier than usual.” Daniel greeted him with a smile. David and Jasper had already gone to work. That left just him and Mr. Smiles, as always. Ugh. He wished he could go to school like a normal kid, but at the moment he had to Home School. 

“Coffee?”

“Caffeine isn’t good for you, but here you go,” he was given a cup already made just how he liked it. That was the one thing he liked about Daniel though; no boundaries. He could have whatever he wanted if he just asked Daniel.

“Thanks.” Max crawled into a chair at the table and just sat for a while. It didn’t take long before there were pancakes in front of him.

“Here you go! Blueberry! Your favorite!”

Max was feeling more irritable than usual. Daniel was getting on his nerves more than usual. He wanted to know how far he could push him. He grabbed the plate and tossed it to the floor, where it shattered and got pancake and syrup and ceramic everywhere.

A moment of silence lingered. Daniel stared at the plate a while, then simply began cleaning up. 

Max watched him for a while. “...Not gonna say anything, huh?”

“I figured perhaps you wanted silence. Should I make you something else?”

“UUuuugh!” Max drank his coffee in a huff.

Daniel cleaned everything up and went back to the stove. “How about some scrambled eggs and toast? I’ve been craving them all day.” He didn’t wait for an answer, simply began cooking again.

Max didn’t say anything for a long time. “...Don’t you ever get mad?”

“Sure I do.”

“...Care to elaborate?”

“Is there anything to elaborate?”

“Have you ever been mad at _me_?”

“Mmm, not really. I don’t think so.”

“How??? I’m always fucking shit up! Why can’t you all just admit you hate me??”

“Do you want us to hate you?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?”

Max crossed his arms, furious. “You people don’t care about me! No one does! If my parents didn’t care enough to fight for me, then there’s no way any strangers are going to! So just admit it!”

Daniel was thoughtful for a while, working on eggs and carefully scrambling them. “You know, my parents didn’t care about me either. Not really.”

“...They didn’t?” 

“No. They joined a cult. Killed themselves and tried to take me with them. I think the only times I get angry are when I think too much about it, so I try not to.”

Max’s crossed arms loosened. “Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“Well, it’s not something we talk a lot about around here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be. I’m alright. I’m more worried about you. I know you’re very hurt that your parents abandoned you. I’m very sorry for that. You deserve better, you know. And, in my experience, strangers become friends, and friends become family, and that kind of family can care far more about you than the people who gave birth to you ever did.”

Max sat in silence for a long time, processing his words. Eventually, a plate of scrambled eggs was placed in front of him.

“If you want to throw this one, can you aim for the trash can?”

He couldn’t help it. He let out a very tiny laugh.

Daniel smiled, warm and patient. “You’re a very smart kid, Max, and I know you’re good too. But, I also know that you’re angry and you’re sad. That’s okay. You have every right to be. If you ever need to yell or cry or vent, we’re here for you. That’s what good parents do. Would you like more coffee?”

“...Actually, could I have some orange juice?”

“Sure! Great choice!” He poured them each a glass and sat down at the table. They ate breakfast in a comfortable silence.

\--

Out of the three of them, Jasper was his favorite. He was funny and honest and smart and he could carry Max on his shoulders and Max loooooved being so tall! It was especially great when they went to the zoo. He could see all the animals and over everyone else’s head. It always sucked being on the ground in a crowd; pushed around and cramped and easily swept away. Not on Jasper’s shoulders though! No one could push Jasper around!

A few other kids came and went, but Max stayed. For six months, then a year, then before he knew it it was pushing two years and an agent was knocking at their door. There hadn’t been any complaints about him. It seemed suspicious. 

But, Max did all his school work and had good grades, he didn’t pick fights with anyone or cause trouble, he’d even learned some odd skills here and there courtesy of Daniel because Daniel loved learning odd skills and Max ended up going along with it most of the time and learning too. He didn’t need to know knitting or woodcarving or how to perfectly flip a pancake or how to write with both hands or how to rig a pulley system, but he did, among other things.

The agent was impressed. The question was raised.

“Do you want to file to adopt him?”

And they all looked at him. They asked if they could. If Max would like that. Well, _Daniel _asked. David was on his knees with a pleading expression and Jasper was just smiling from ear to ear. 

How could he possibly say no?

\--

“Nervous?”

“A little.”

“It’ll be okay. You’re going to do great!” David reached over and ruffled Max’s hair.

Max leaning into it, smiling softly. “Thanks, Dad.”

The middle school was big and imposing, but he was ready to tackle this. He could meet some people, make some friends, learn some more, it would be fun. He could do it.

Daniel opened his door with that usual big smile. “I’m so proud of you, Max!” He offered a hug and Max leapt into his arms.

“Thank you, Dad,” Max hugged him tightly, then slowly let go as Daniel gently took him out of the van and put him on his feet. 

“Be good and make new friends! But, remember, if anyone tries to bully you, palm on the eraser end of the pencil and shove-”

“Daniel!” David snapped, “quit suggesting violence!”

“I wasn’t! It’s self-defense!”

“Get in the van before you get him in trouble! Love you, Max!”

“Love you too, Dad!”

Daniel climbed into the passenger seat and waved to him. “Bye, Max! Love you!”

“Love you too! Try not to get too lonely without me!”

Daniel laughed. “I’ll be a-okay!”

Max hurried inside with other students. His parents watched him disappear into the building.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” David asked.

“Oh, he’ll be juuuust fine,” Daniel said with a smile. 

Max could take on anything.


	6. Travel

_Friday: Stars/Favorite AU/Travel_

Daniel never bothered to learn how to drive. Why would he? He had three other people in the house who could, and he never went far from home by himself anyway. It had been a little inconvenient when David and Jasper were at work, but with Max around a little more often than them he had more options. Also, if he promised to buy them some kind of fast food, Max was always up to drive him somewhere. 

On long trips three of them would rotate and Daniel stayed happily in the backseat, where he could watch the world go by and listed to conversation. He very much enjoyed it. Neither of his husbands ever pressed him about getting a license either, so he didn’t see things changing any time soon.

“What’re you working on, Dad?” Max leaned over to look at his sketch.

Daniel had some graph paper and a mechanical pencil. Some sketchy ideas adorned the paper, with math and measurements and the like. “Oh, just some ideas for the tree. I think it’s time to tear down the treehouse and replace it with something. I don’t want it to rot and become dangerous.”

“Pfft. You just want another big project to work on.”

He grinned. “You might be right.”

“OH OH! Butterfly House!!!” David pointed out the window enthusiastically. “We’re going there first thing tomorrow!!”

“Aw, what?!” Max cried, “butterflies are lame!!”

“Now, now,” Jasper didn’t take his eyes off the road, “we all get to pick one activity each day. David chose that one for tomorrow. You can choose something different after it.”

“Ripley’s Museum.”

“Oh, good choice…” Daniel said, “that one is my favorite…”

“Wax Museum is right by it. That one after?” Jasper suggested.

Agreements all around. Perfect. “Daniel, your choice?”

“Mini golf. Don’t care which course.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The hotel they reserved was right in the middle of town. Jasper reserved the suite, as it had two bedrooms with king-sized beds. Perfect for them. It had a nice view of the Titanic Museum too, which was pretty cool. 

“This place rocks!” Max tossed his suitcase on his bed and hurried back into the living area. “Do we get Wi-fi??”

“Yep,” Jasper said, “and if you want anything stocked in the fridge it’s fine. We also have room service on speed dial to order food or whatever else.”

“This is amaaaaziing!!” Max hurried into the kitchenette and threw open the mini fridge. There were sodas and bottles of alcohol there, all with a price tag. “Can I try alcohol??”

David poked his head out of their bedroom. “You aren’t old enough for that!”

“Aw, let him try it,” Jasper said, “it’s not like you and I waited until we were 21.”

_“Weren’t you 16 too when you-”_ Daniel’s voice from the bedroom was cut off by David.

“SSsshh!! Shut up! Hush your mouth!”

Daniel laughed. _“Sorry, love.”_

Max picked out a pretty blue bottle and popped the top off. He took a drink and immediately regretted it. “YUCK!!” He grabbed a soda and downed half of it.

Jasper was laughing then. “Yeah, alcohol is like that!”

“Gross!” He left the nasty nasty drink in the fridge and took the soda to the living area. There was a TV and since they’d already gotten in late it was high time to watch it. He plopped on the couch and turned it on. 

“What’re we thinking for dinner? Something delivered, I don’t want to go back out.”

“Chinese!” Max shouted.

“I’m fine with Chinese.”

_“Me too.”_

Jasper pulled out his cellphone, “alright. Chinese it is.”

\--

Max had long ago put his dad's into mental categories. David was the nice one, Jasper the cool one, and Daniel the lenient one. Of course, those were just the main. There were other categories too. Funny and smart and too affectionate in public. But the worst category was 'patient' and Daniel had that one firmly locked down.

"Pleeeaase just take the shot!" Jasper begged. 

"They're going to close on us and kick us out!" David lamented. 

Daniel hummed to himself, carefully lining up his shot, double checking the angle, taking careful account of the hill-

"Dad, come on!!"

Finally, Daniel tapped the ball. It rolled the last few feet needed and fell right into the hole. 

"FINALLY," Max shouted. Only 4 more holes to go!

Daniel smiled, "just making sure I always do my best."

"You're ten points ahead of everyone else!" Jasper said as he filled in the scorecard. "You could try less hard!"

"What's the fun in that?"

David was in a pout. "You pick mini golf every night because you always win."

"No, I choose it because it's fun and I love the scenery."

All jokes and arguments aside, they were all having a blast. Mini golf courses were always decorated in fun and whimsical ways that made them fun to play on and explore. If he was being honest, mini golf was by far Max's favorite activity on their vacations.

Even if Daniel did always win.

\--

The water park was David's idea. It was crowded, which was surprising with it being Spring, but they managed to find a little area to put their things and lay out. Max and David hit the water immediately, while Jasper and Daniel held down a couple of chairs.

"Maybe if we lay out here long enough you'll get a tan," Jasper teased.

"If years of working outside hasn't done it, nothing will," Daniel said with a lopsided smile. 

"I don't know how you stay so damn pale. Are you a vampire?"

"Do I sparkle?"

"Your eyes do. And you're very radiant."

"Are you trying to make me blush?"

"Well you wouldn't be so pale if you did."

"You don't like how pale I am?"

"I'm only teasing, my love. I do like how pale you are. Makes hickeys really visible."

Daniel turned red and smacked his arm. "We're in public!"

"So?" Jasper grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on the back. 

"You can't say such things in public!"

"Made you red though."

"You're terrible."

"You love it." He gripped the edge of Daniel's chair and pulled him closer.

The casual display of strength was a turn-on. Daniel leaned on Jasper, his hand caressing his muscular arm. "I do."

Jasper went in for the kill. He pressed their lips together tenderly. Daniel hummed into it and let his fingers play with Jasper's scruffy beard. It tickled his nose a little, but he liked it. When they parted they gazed at one another a long moment. Jasper opened his mouth, "I love-"

A beach ball whacked him in the side of the head.

Daniel let out a bark of laughter and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the rest.

"Quit being gay and come swimming!" Max yelled at them.

"You little shit!" Jasper jumped up and hurried to the pool. Max screamed as Jasper jumped in. He was immediately grabbed. "Got ya!"

"Let me go!" Max shouted, though he wasn't in distress.

"You're gonna get it now!"

"Help! He's gonna murder me!!"

This, combined with other shouts and cries from around the crowded area, made Daniel's heart jump. It was suddenly racing and his head spinning and ears ringing. There was too much noise. He clamped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut against the bright daylight. He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? Because mother was holding his nose shut so he'd open his mouth _oh God oh fuck they were going to kill him-_

"Danny?? Danny, it's okay! I'm right here!"

Daniel gulped air. He was panting and tears were running down his face. What happened?

"Babe, look at me! Deep breaths!"

David was here. One hand stroking Daniel's hair and the other gently wiping tears. "Ssshhh, it's okay. You’re safe. I’m right here,” his voice was tender and soothing.

“S-sorry, I just-” 

“Don’t apologize. I brought you some water. Can you drink a little for me?” 

Daniel took it in trembling hands and managed a few sips. He’d forgotten how much these attacks took out of him. He hadn’t had one in years. The crowd and all the voices must have triggered it. “Thank you,” he handed the water bottle back, too weak to hold it for long.

David kissed his forehead tenderly. “How are you?”

“Better.”

“Why don’t we go sit in the car for a while? You’re very red. You need to lay down and cool off.”

“But, I know you want to swim-”

Jasper and Max were out of the pool and drying off. Jasper stroked Daniel’s hair affectionately. “Aw, we can swim anytime. Let’s go back to the hotel and chill for a while.”

“No, please, we already paid for the tickets. I don’t want to be an inconvenience. I’m fine.” 

“Danny, you’re _never _an inconvenience.” David kissed his head again. 

“And who cares if we paid? Health and happiness is more important.” Jasper gently helped Daniel to his feet, keeping a firm grip on him so he wouldn't stumble. David took his other arm and Max carried their towels.

“Are you sure?”

“Pools are lame anyway,” Max stated. “I wanna hang out in some AC for a while and watch bad television.”

Daniel smiled. “Thank you.”

\--

They didn’t leave the hotel again that day. Instead, they ordered room service and a movie and hung out. Max claimed a recliner for his own while his parents took the couch. Daniel passed out first, worn from the attack at the pool, and soon after David curled up against him and passed out too. Jasper let them have the whole couch and instead seated himself on the floor in front of it. He rested against it while he and Max enjoyed the last few minutes of an older Marvel movie.

“Hey, Dad?” Max called softly.

“Yeah, Bud?” 

“Thanks for bringing me on your anniversary trip.”

Jasper smiled at him. “Of course, Kiddo. It wouldn't be a good 10-year celebration without you. We love you.”

Max smiled from ear to ear. “I love you too, Dad.”


	7. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter - sorry for the delay. Just a short lil thing to wrap it all up.

_Saturday: Memory/Music/Sunset_

“I’m home!” Max called as he entered. He bumped the door shut with his hip and headed toward his room. He was intercepted.

“MAXY!” David threw his arms around him and kissed his face all over. “My precious boy! I missed you so much!!”

“You see me every weekend!” Max struggled to get away- _Oh God no-_

“Max!!” Jasper’s arms wrapped around him next, nearly crushing him. “There’s my little college boy! How are classes?? Do you still like your apartment??”

“Dad-!” Max struggled until he was finally released. “Ugh! Yes! Everything is good!”

“Good! Well go put your stuff away and come out back! We’re grilling!” 

“Sure, sure. Be there in a sec.” Max headed to his room and dropped his bag near the bed, then shed his hoodie and tossed it over a chair. When he went outside he found them lounging with Daniel over the grill. “Hey, Dad.”

“Max! Hello! I’m so happy to see you!” Daniel opened his arms, offering a hug. Max stepped into it and was immediately enveloped in a firm embrace. It lingered, tightening briefly. It was the sort of hug that Max had come to appreciate as being uniquely Daniel’s. A sort of hug that said ‘I love you and I would do anything in the world for you, and I want you to **know **that.’ Daniel gave the best hugs.

They parted and Max plopped in a chair by David. They had a little speaker set-up and David’s phone resting beside it. Soft music poured from the speaker. Country oldies. 

_“That’s the night that the lights went out in Georgia…. That’s the night that they hung an innocent man… Well, don't trust your soul to no backwoods Southern lawyer… 'cause the judge in the town's got bloodstains on his hands.”_

“Don’t like this song,” Jasper said. “Change it.”

“Aw, why?” David picked up his phone and hit next.

“It’s sad!”

“Yeah, that’s true…”

_“I wanna tell you all the story 'bout a Harper Valley widowed wife... who had a teenage daughter who attended Harper Valley Junior High.”_

“Yes, this is what I’m talkin’ about! Sing it, Jeannie! Drag those Harper Valley bitches!”

David laughed, covering his mouth with a hand.

The steaks were soon ready, along with some hot baked potatoes. Daniel served them, adamantly refusing any help with preparing or serving. Only once he’d gathered everything for their steaks and potatoes and drinks did he sit. He loved taking care of his family. 

“Hey, Dad?” Max asked as he was cutting his steak (an act he had to practically threaten Daniel with a knife in order to do himself).

“**Yes?**” All three answered in unison. 

A smile quirked Max's lips. "Are you ever going to foster again?"

"Oh, certainly!" David was all smiles. "We're shopping for bunk beds right now to add to the other room. Our agent has some twins that need a place for a while and once that's approved they'll be moving here. They're eight years old and I'm told very sweet."

"Cool. Is the, uh, fostering process pretty hard? I mean like, getting the approvals and stuff…”

“Why do you ask?” Jasper questioned, curious.

Max stabbed a piece of steak with his fork. “Well- You know. Neil and I have been discussing what we’re gonna do after we graduate. We thought once we both got a stable job and a decent place… we might foster.”

Gasps all around. David grabbed Max’s face, pinching his cheeks, “oh my GOSH! Max we would be so proud!! I’m so proud of you for even looking into it! My precious baby boy-!”

“Daaad,” Max leaned away, though he didn’t dislike the attention.

“We’ll help you every step of the way!” Jasper said. “It’s not too bad, mostly forms and meetings. As long as you have a safe home and a steady income you’re apt to be approved.”

"My baby boy wants to be a daaaad! I'm so proud!!" David was bouncing in his seat.

Daniel hadn't said a word, but he didn't need to. He was smiling like the sun and wiping tears from his eyes. Jasper leaned over and kissed his temple. "You okay?"

"I'm great. I'm so great. I'm so _happy_." He laughed a little and wiped his eyes again.

Jasper pulled him closer and nuzzled his cheek. His precious, soft husband.

“It won’t be for a few years,” Max said, “y’all act like it’s going to happen tomorrow. It’s really not. It might not happen at all!”

“Well we’re still excited! And happy for you!” David said. “And no matter what you choose to do we’re still so proud of you, Max. You’ve grown so much…”

“I have three awesome dads to thank for that. So, thanks. For everything. You, uh,” he got a little choked up, but pressed on, “you guys definitely saved my life… I have no idea where I’d be right now without you…” There wasn’t even time to wipe the definitely-not-tears from his eyes before his fathers were grouped around him in a hug, reminding him all over again how lucky and how loved he was.

\--

It was late into the night by the time they settled down. Max was asleep (hopefully) down the hall, so they tried to stay quiet. They ended up having to gag David though, because it was impossible to stay silent with both of his husbands inside him. When they finally finished the gag was removed and they curled up together in a warm, comfy heap.

Daniel’s pill was already kicking in. He spooned David and was teetering on the edge of sleep.

“Remember the first time we all made love?” David whispered. His eyes were closed, but he was still alert. The hair on Jasper’s chest tickled his nose.

“Mhm. Daniel cried.”

“Mmmmn’Idin’t,” Daniel barely uttered.

“Aw, there’s no shame in it. David is so flawless it makes me cry too.”

“Stop!” David giggled, barely nudging him.

Daniel hummed and kissed David’s back.

“It was so magical… The three of us all finally _together _like that…” he sighed dreamily. “Every day has been amazing with you two. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” Jasper kissed the top of his head.

Daniel merely groaned. They knew what he meant.

He was out first, sleeping soundly thanks to the medication, and Night Terror free for many years now. David was asleep next, followed soon by Jasper. A typical order every night before and every night after, hopefully for many, many years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good Jaspdanvid week! And a great week in general! <3


End file.
